role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
ConusMask
ConusMask 'is one of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes' deadliest members, earning the Co-Executive role, and his own branch of Shadelinqs, this dangerous man is used by StrongestPotato Personality Notably cunning, and overall serious, ConusMask's a formal man in and outside work. He always gets his job done, no matter the odds, and that's the reason the Brotherhood respects him. That being said though, ConusMask is arguably the hardest Brotherhood Member to deal with due to his no-failure policies. ConusMask will not go without success, and if he is to fail, he's going to punish equally everyone whom worked with him, and that includes himself. ConusMask is cocky and sadistic, rejoicing on his enemies agony once he's got them incapacitated with poison, or gunshots, or cuts, he never kills an enemy, he leaves them bleeding, in an agony that can't be defined, putting him DEFINITELY some levels above the standard Brotherhood of Nocturnes' brutality. History Backstory Born in the southmost area of Japan: Kabukicho, ConusMask was a star student in his school, who found himself enjoying a peaceful life, with a caring family, and an equally as comfortable economic position, ConusMask's parents owned the pachinko district, and, due to the adult-oriented lifestyle of Kabukicho, had earned enough money to finance a good life. Yup, seems everything went the right way for Conus...until one fateful day. ConusMask's life of peace and joy however, would not last much, where his family found themselves assassinated by a clan of mercenaries. ConusMask was whisked away from his great life to living on his own, and leading a suddenly boring life. After finishing university, ConusMask returned to his family's house, and found some secrets in the house that once belonged to his family, including that his family had lived a life of crime for generations. Finding no entertainment on his monotonous life, ConusMask turned to the world of the Yakuza like the rest of his family, finding himself mentored in, and finding a new job, with his Nocturne abilities, and some good armament, ConusMask rose to the ranks, and would soon grow to become the deadliest assassin known throughout modern-day Japan. Powers and Abilities * '''Poison Generation: '''ConusMask's most prominent ability, ConusMask is able to generate lethal toxins from the two strands of "hair" which hang from his head, which, actually, are his harpoon and teeth. ** '''Poison Kunai: '''ConusMask transforms the poison in his hands into sharp razors, which he can throw into to his enemy, allowing the poison to enter their blood torrent, and paralyze them, leaving them open for Conus to finish them, and leave them in pain. ** '''Poison Grenade: '''ConusMask accumulates enough poison in his hands to transform it into a round, solid object, he then proceeds to roll it into his target, and after a few seconds, it explodes, causing some serious damage. ** '''Poison Knuckles: '''ConusMask can transform the poison in his hands into two sharp knuckle guards, to hurt his enemies, and bludgeon them at close quarters ** '''Poison Barrier: '''Finally, with enough poison gathered, ConusMask can project a barrier around himself, to increase his resistance to damage, and sustain pain from his enemies. * '''Harpoon Blades: '''ConusMask has two other harpoons sliding through his arms, concealed beneath his sleeves, they jet out his wrists to inject poison into his enemies. * '''Shell: '''The shell atop ConusMask's head can be used as a blunt weapon too, be it as a leg enhancement, rotate like a piercing drill, or a blunt arm weapon itself, it can even shoot slushes of poison if blown through its upper orifice. ** '''Shell Drill: '''When placed on ConusMask's arm, and after a few spins, the Shell starts gyrating at the speed of a drill, allowing ConusMask to deal piercing blows through walls, as well as churning out his opponnents ** '''Shell Cannon: '''When blown through the upper orifice, and if ConusMask has accumulated enough poison from his harpoons, the shell will slosh it out, like a shotgun blast, scattering lethal poison all accross the room. * '''Tiger Hooks: '''ConusMask's melee weapon of choice, commonly found in Chinese or Korean Temples, he managed to smuggle a pair to Japan, which he uses with mastery, be it to disarm, block, or cut through his enemies. * '''Stiletto Knives: '''In a bandolier strapped to his leg, ConusMask carries three Stiletto Knives, just in case he has to go up and personal, skilled on giving Glasgow Smiles and Colombian Neckties, because, hey, if you're gonna die, you might as well die smiling and look fancy for the photo. * '''Firearm Mastery: '''Armed with a Walther P38, just in case, ConusMask can fire at his enemies from afar, he can wield other firearms without difficulty. * [[Shadow Manifest|'Shadow Manifest]]: '''The Golden Standard of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes' techniques, ConusMask, naturally, was trained into it upon agreeing to work with the BoN. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: Like most Nocturnes, ConusMask is also vulnerable to light-based attacks. * No-Failure Policy: ConusMask refuses to give up, at all, if he's tasked with a mission, he will fulfill it, and if he fails at it, he'll proudly pay for it, and make everyone involved in the mission with him pay, usually by the process of Yubitsume. * '''High Cost: '''However, ConusMask demands high prices for his services, which, if not paid, mean ConusMask DOESN'T swear loyalty, and is likely to turn on his employers. Trivia * ConusMask is the fifth Mafia-based Nocturne, coming after RaccoonMask, VixenMask, and the GorillaMask Brothers. * ConusMask is based on a Cone Snail, specifically, the Marble Cone Snail, one of the most lethal breeds of these creatures known to man. ** His design takes heavy cues from Yakuza's Kiryu Kazuma, and RWBY's Roman Torchwick. ** The idea of his shell being a weapon comes from this video of a man using a street cone like a weapon in a fighting game. * ConusMask, alongside PeucoMask, is one of the only non-official Brotherhood of Nocturnes members, that is to say, that the duo doesn't obey them, per se, but is actually hired. * ConusMask's backstory could be an inverse of Batman's, in a sense, of a rich orphan who turned his life into a new page after the loss of his parents.. * He'll poison you five times before you hit the ground. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Lawful Evil Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Mollusk motifs Category:Criminals Category:Assassin Category:Kaijin